Guardian in Love
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Jack Frost has always liked this girl Alex. She was the first to see him, but has long since forgotten him. Does he like her more than he thinks? What happens when Pitch starts going after the Guardians?
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

My name is Jack Frost. Nobody believes in me, or at least they didn't.

It was a typical December. I wanted start winter at home, her home. She seemed to love the snow most of all, but she still couldn't see me. She was the most amazing girl I had ever known.

_*Flashback_

_A little girl, about six was playing in the snow all bundled up. "Alex, don't forget your scarf, Jack Frost made it extra cold today._

"_Who's Jack Frost?"_

"_He's the one who makes it snow. Now take your hat." Alex grabbed her had and went back to making snow angles. _Hmm… _I blew into my hand, forming a snowball and threw it at her back._

"_Hey!" she giggled, looking right at me._

"_Sorry kid… wait you can see me?" she nodded. _I can't believe it she can see me! And hear me! _"I'm Jack Frost," her eyes widened. _

"_You make all the pretty snow?"_

"_Yeah, you like the snow?" she nodded again and without warning threw a snowball at me!_

"_Hey," I threw one back at her. We spent the day having a snowball fight, making snow angles, and sledding. It was the best day I had in a while. We kept it up for a couple years, but then more kids moved to the neighborhood. She had less and less time for me. When she was eight, she forgot all about me. She couldn't see me anymore, or hear me or anything._

_*End flashback_

That was ten years ago. I missed her, but I always visited her. She still loved the snow, that's what I love about her.


	2. The Party

She was walking home, perfect. I smiled and walked next to her, remembering. I stopped, "Why can't you just see me? You used to." She kept walking, not even noticing I was there. _Well, now or never_, I flew by her, snowflakes following behind. Her hair blew in front of her face and she looked around, watching the snow flakes fall. A huge smile spread across her face.

I would have stayed, but I had work to do. By tonight this town would be covered.

When I finished I went to look for Alex again. She was in the park with her friends. "You going to Brad's party tonight?" _Party?_

"I don't know, maybe."

"Come on Alex, you know he'd want you to be there."

"I don't need to be with my boyfriend 24/7,"My mouth hung open, "I'm my own person."

"You need live a little."

"Shut up!" she said throwing a snowball at her friend.

"Well are you gonna go or not?"

"Fine, let's go." _Yeah, let's go. _I wanted to see who this Brad guy was.

_*Later, at the party._

I decided to get it snowing now, so Brad's party would have to end early. When I found the party, I quickly spotted Alex. She was stunning. She was wearing a blue, strapless dress that went to her knees and a necklace with a snowflake charm down the middle with two little ones on both sides. I smiled at her outfit choice. She walked over to some guy that I assumed was Brad. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she stormed outside after.

"I don't need you telling me what to do," Alex shouted at the door. "Who needs you? I never really even liked you." She scooped up some snow and threw it unknowingly in my direction. "You just wouldn't give up so I said yes. This is so…ugh!" she sat down in the snow, hugging her knees to her chest.

I sat down next to her, and wanted to reached out for her. She looked so beautiful in the snow, _Oh crap she'll freeze out here! _And just like that the storm was over. _I wish I could do something. She doesn't need a guy like him. _Alex looked up, noticing the snow stopped falling and lay down. Her eyes were blotchy and tears were falling down her cheeks. I couldn't help myself, but I reached out and wiped her tears away. She lifted her head up, noticing the tears were gone.

You know those moments where all you can think is _"Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me?" _Well I wanted her to see me. We stayed like this for a minute. The Earth seemed to move around us.

"Jack?"


	3. Believing

"_Jack?"_

I jumped back, she couldn't see me right? "Jack Frost?" she asked, standing up. I was frozen in shock.

"You can see me?" she nodded; "You can hear me?" she nodded again.

"I remember everything. We used to spend so much time together," a smile spread across both of our faces. I don't know if it was just the cold, but her cheeks reddened ever so slightly.

"So…how have you been?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She sighed, "I've been better," she admitted, pushing some stray strands of hair out of her face. "This guy, Brad, is just a real jerk." _There was that Brad again. What was so great about him?_

"If he's a jerk, then why do you care?"

"I don't know, it's just…I don't even care to know anymore." _Yes!_ "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know a snowstorm here, a flurry there. Typical winter."

She smiled, "Yeah, I've always loved winter."

I noticed she was starting to shiver, "Maybe you should head back inside, you'll freeze out here."

"Yeah," as she went in, I noticed she was holding something in her hand. Alex walked up to Brad, holding whatever it was behind her back, and threw it at him! He was covered in snow! I burst out laughing until I heard the front door open and she walked out.

"Hey, nice one!"

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

"So, we should hang out some time soon, if you want to?"

Before she could answer, Brad came out yelling, "Alex!"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Oh I think you know."

"That was for you being a jerk," she picked up another snowball and threw it at him, "and that was me telling you to go away." With that she turned and kept walking, but Brad grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She yanked her hand back saying, "Get away from me."

"I have a right to know what my girlfriend is doing," he said leaning in to kiss her. She tried to push him away, but Brad was persistent.

"She said get away from her!" Jack shot Brad back with his staff.

"What the?"

"Thanks Jack," Alex whispered as she walked away.

"That guy really has problems."

"Ha, yeah."

"So, you never answered my question," Jack implied.

"Sure, we can hang out."

They continued walking, talking, and just enjoying each other's company until Alex had to go. "See you tomorrow," she said.

"See you tomorrow," Jack whispered.


	4. Thinking

_***Alex's POV**_

I've heard stories before. Stories of how winter came to be, how the snowflakes formed, but I never imagined I would meet Jack Frost. I vaguely remembered him from when I was little, but as I grew older, I just assumed he was an imaginary friend or something.

I enjoyed seeing him again. At least he wasn't like Brad, the jerk who didn't even care about me. He was different, not like the other guys I have met.

_No, stop. You just met him…Well not really, but…you barely know him! Sure he's nice, and kind of cute, and really cool, and…_I sighed, I didn't know what to do, so I just went to bed. _I can't wait for tomorrow._

_***Jack's POV**_

"She remembers. She believes in me! I can't believe it." I flew up into the air, literal flipping. _This was great! Someone finally believes in me! This is amazing!_ _Stay calm Jack. You'll see her tomorrow…You'll see her tomorrow!_ I really like Alex, and the thought of spending a whole day with her was overwhelming. _But, what will we do?_ I thought staring at the ground below me.

Then, I had an idea.

When I was done, I sat back and admired my handiwork_; She's going to love this. _Then I saw sand flying around in the air_, Sandy_, _right on schedule._

I decided to fly back to Alex's and wait for her.

_***Author's POV**_

Little did Jack know, that night, Alex dreamt of Jack Frost, the best guy she had ever met.

**Next chapter is back to Jack's POV.**


	5. Snowy Day

After I finished planning out the best day ever for Alex and I, all I could do was wait. I know it seems like a lot of trouble to go through, but Alex means a lot to me. I sat in a tree outside her house, knowing she'd be out soon.

She came out so I decided to play a little joke and flew behind her. "Jack?" she asked looking around, I laughed lightly but before she could turn around, I flew up on her roof so she couldn't see me. As she turned around to find me, I threw a snowball at her. "Hey!" she yelled, still looking for me. "Oh, I'm gonna get you Frost!" She said, scooping up a snowball.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I retorted, literally flying circles around (well above) her. She threw and missed, but what I didn't expect was her throwing another one at me, hitting me in the stomach. "Oh the pain!" I joked, floating down into the snow.

"Get up," Alex said rolling her eyes while still helping me up.

"You know, you're pretty good."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

"Hey! I invented snowball fights."

"I can see that; so what's the plan for today?"

"Just follow me," I said flying up, leading her to the spot I had set up. After a minute I looked back and yelled, "Hey, hurry up!"

"It's hard to keep up when you're flying!"

"It's hard to slow down with your walking!"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." since we were almost there I slowed down, gave her some slack.

"So what's so special about a place in the middle of the…" Alex stopped and looked at the scene around her "…woods."

_***Alex's POV**_

I was a little tired from running here, but I was excited to be spending time with Jack. "Hey, hurry up!" he yelled.

"It's hard to keep up when you're flying!"

"It's hard to slow down with your walking!" he yelled back, so, I naturally sped up.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes. Typical Jack, being mysterious, just like the winters he created.

He finally landed, "So what's so special about a place in the middle of the…" I stopped and looked at the scene around me "…woods." We were at the top of a hill, well closer to a mountain, and below there was a lake, frozen solid; the surrounding trees were layered with snow, similar to vanilla icing on a cake; each snowflake glistened in the sun, it was beautiful. "This is amazing."

"Thanks, I figured we should do something fun today, but you know."

"Great, so what's first?"

"How about a race down the hill?" I said while making two snowboards out of ice with my staff. "Let's just hope you can keep up with me this-" Alex was already on her board, about to go down the hill "-time."

"Later!"

"Hey no fair!" I yelled, grabbing my board.

"Neither is flying!" She yelled back as I slid down behind her. We swerved next to each other, going over random jumps I set up as we went. We were almost at the bottom, both of us trying to come out the winner. In the end, Alex won, but mostly because she cheated.

"Looks like cheating has its advantages," I commented.

"You would know," she countered. "Anyway, what's next?"

I walked over to the ice, "Ice skating."

"Don't you need skates for those? Or at least shoes?" she asked, looking a little nervous.

"There are some benefits to being Jack Frost," I said doing s few spins.

"Ok," she responded, slowly stepping onto the ice. I leaned against my staff, watching Alex attempt to skate. I could tell she was having difficulty, "You have skated before, right?"

She looked at her feet, clearly embarrassed, "No."

I slid over, "Come on, I'll help you," offering my hand. When she placed her hand in mine, I felt something like a slight tingle, but I just brushed it off. "Ok, one foot at a time, left, right, left, right," she lightly bumped me. "Ok, ok, just step and glide, one foot at a time."

She softly whispered, "Step…and glide, step and glide."

"See, it's easy." Then I had an idea. I started spinning around her, naturally she started to too. When I stopped, she spun into me and we landed in the snow bordering the pond, snowflakes flying up only to slowly float back down around us. I looked down at Alex, she was so beautiful; as I wiped a strand of hair from her face, I smiled, and she smiled back. We both leaned in and I think you can figure out what happened next.


	6. Walking Home

"Wow," I breathed before I rolled off her. Alex sat up, her face a deep red.

"Y-yeah, wow." She said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, tucking her chin in.

"Come on, can you please tell me," I said lifting her chin back up.

"It's just…I don't know. I just broke up with Brad, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet," my face fell. "I like you, but I just don't know if I'm ready yet, k?"

"Oh…ok,"

"I'm sorry; I like you, like _really_ like you, but-"

"No, I get it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's do something fun."

"Like you didn't have fun."

"Oh ha-ha, you liked it too." She lightly slugged me in the shoulder. "So, want to make another run down the hill?"

"Sure."

By the end of the day, we went down the hill three more times, had two mini snowball fights, and played hide-n-seek in the woods. It was perfect; I just wish we could have…_NO! She's not ready, so you aren't either. _We were sitting on top of the hill, watching the sun set. The sky lit up with brilliant pinks and oranges that reflected off the snow, a beautiful sight, but not nearly as beautiful as the girl next to me.

_*Short Alex's POV_

"It's getting late, I should be going home."

"Oh, ok bye."

"Can you walk me home? I honestly have no idea how to get back." It was a lie, but I was hoping he would buy it.

"Sure, this way," as we were walking, I thought about me and Jack. Jack and I, together. I liked the thought, but I was still getting over Brad. _Why do I care about Brad? He dumped me, and I was ready to dump him. _I was so deep in thought; I didn't notice that Jack and I had been holding hands. I kind of liked it. We finally came to my house and said our goodbyes.

"Hey, Jack," I said as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of fun today."

'I did too." We both smiled and waved goodbye.

_*Jack's POV_

I was just leaving Alex's when I heard a noise. I walked toward it, my staff ready. "'Ello Jack," a familiar voice asked _The Easter Kangaroo_, been a long time, blizzard of 58 **(A/N I forgot the year, sorry)**, Easter Sunday."

"You're still mad about that?"

"I'm not here for that," he replied, gesturing behind me. I turned around, and the next thing I saw was darkness.


	7. Guardians

***The quotes might not be exact, but I'll try.**

…_the next thing I saw was darkness and feeling like I was being thrown._

When I got out of the sack, I hear someone with a thick Russian accent saying, "Eh, Jack Frost."

"Santa? The Tooth fairy? The Easter Bunny? Sandman? Wow."

"I hope the Yeti's treated you well?"

"Yes I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through magic portal."

"Good, that was my idea."

"So, am I on the naughty list?"

"Naughty list? You hold record, but we overlook because Man in Moon says you are new guardian." He pushed a button and the elves started making music, confetti fell from the ceiling, and Santa started reading an oath or something from a book.

"Stop, STOP! Who says I want to be a guardian?"

"Ha-ha, of course you do," the music started up again.

"No! I'm serious. You're all hard work and deadlines; I'm snowballs and fun times." I'm not a guardian.

Tooth Jumped in, "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do," she walked me over to the globe, "each of those lights is a child."

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

"Oh no, no offence."

"How is that not offensive? I mean seriously, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

"Ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" I looked down and smirked.

"Bunny!"

"No, the Easter Kangaroo is right-"

"Kangaroo? Do I look like a kangaroo to you?"

"You might not be a kangaroo, but you are wrong."

They all looked at each other, "Since when do people believe in you? You're just a blizzard."

"No, someone does believe in me, and not you." Silence. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back home.

"But Jack," North jumped in, "You are a guardian, and now we face a threat greater then ever before."

"Ha ha ha," a dark voice laughed behind them.

"Pitch Black…"


	8. Tooth Palace

***Again, wrong quotes, sorry.**

*Narrator's POV.

"_Ha ha ha," a dark voice laughed behind them._

"_Pitch Black…"_

"Well thank you for the introduction."

"What do you want?" Tooth asked.

"What I want is to be believed in. Why should you four get all the credit? That's why I'm going to make them believe in me, and not you," he said holding up a canister and looking at Tooth.

"The teeth!"

"See you at the palace!" Pitch chuckled before he was off.

"Everyone we need to get to palace. Follow me, we are taking sleigh."

"There is no way I'm getting in some rickety old-" Jack began as they unveiled the sleigh, "Ok, one ride, that's it."

"Everybody loves the sleigh. Buckle up!"

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?"

"That was just expression. Yeah!" Then they were off, riding through a tunnel. Bunny was scared to death, while the others were having fun.

As they approached the palace, they were attacked by Pitch! His nightmares where rounding up fairies, and stealing teeth while Pitch was fighting the Guardians (and Jack). (A/N You know what happens, and I'm to lazy to write it all, sorry to disappoint.)

"Right now, children all over the world are waking up, realizing the Tooth Fairy didn't come."

"No," the palace around them seemed to disappear.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Didn't they tell you? One of the perks of being a Guardian is that children need to believe in you. Not that you would understand that."

"You're wrong," Jack whispered, "someone does believe in me."

"Oh someone does now? Well not for long," he said holding out a canister with a picture of Alex on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Teeth hold memories, that's why we collect them, so we can help a child remember," Tooth answered. _Not again… I can't lose her again._

"What if I just took this? Or this?" Pitch asked, taking two teeth from the canister. "Now nobody believes in you."

"NO!" Jack flew up in anger, ready to do what ever he could to get Alex to remember again. Before he could, Pitch had disappeared. "No," Jack whispered, tears even began to well up in his eyes.

"Jack, it's alright," North told him.

"No! It's not alright! You wouldn't, couldn't understand!" a few tears began to fall, but Jack wiped them away and they fell as snowflakes. He flew away, just wanting to be alone.

"Jack!" North yelled.

"Leave 'im be mate, we have bigger problems to take care of."

"You are right, but how can we stop Pitch?"

"Behind them, Tooth was buzzing around, not knowing what to do. "How can I collect teeth all by myself?"

"That's it! We will help!"

"You really think you could collect 7 million teeth in a night?"

"How many presents do you think I deliver?"

"Or eggs I hide?"

"Alright, let's get to work!"

"What about Jack?" North asked.

"He can join us when he's ready."

"Count me in!"

*Meanwhile

_I can't believe I let this happen. I'm so stupid! All that time wanting her to remember… and I just let her slip through my fingers._ Jack thought, sifting black sand on his hand. _Pitch. Will. Pay._

He overheard the Guardians' plan. "He can join us when he's ready," Bunny said.

"Count me in!" he yelled flying down to them.

"Come, let's go collect some teeth!" And they were off.

***Alex's POV**

I looked out my window and saw Jamie and his friends walking home. Jamie believed in every myth, fairytale, and legend. Then I heard Mom telling him about Jack Frost?

"Who's Jack Frost?" he asked.

"He's just a myth," I heard Mom answer. _If only you knew._ I decided to go down and tell Jamie the truth, if he believes in everything, _something_ might as well be true.

"Alex, what do you want?"

"I heard you talking to Mom about Jack Frost."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm stupid, childish, or whatever. But lucky for you, I don't believe in Jack Frost."

"Well you should."

"Really?" one of his friends asked.

"Yes, I've seen him. I've even met him, twice."

"Really? What does he look like?" Jamie wondered, beaming.

_Hot_, "He has snow white hair, bright blue eyes, and carries a long staff with him to make the snow."

"Wow, wait. How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?"

"When have I ever tried to trick you?"

"Like everyday."

"Well I'm not now. He is real; In fact I just hung out with him yesterday."

"You did? Wow!"

I blinked, suddenly forgetting what she was talking about. "Well later."

"Wait! Can you tell us more about Jack Frost?"

"Who?"


	9. Collecting

_*Jack's POV_

We were helping Tooth, when I realized one of the houses we needed to hit was Alex's. "I've go this one!" I yelled.

"Oh, I don't think so, mate."

"This one mine!"

I sighed; this would be harder than I thought. Before Jamie's room, I went to see of Alex was up. She was on the phone…with Brad! "Alex? Can you see me?" She didn't acknowledge me. "No, you were the first and only person to ever believe in me. Please remember!" I said, attempting to grab her shoulders, but I slipped through her. "No," I said waving my hand through her, "No, no, no!"

I heard a dog barking in Jamie's room and decided to see what was wrong. North, Tooth, Bunny, and the dog were all knocked out. I looked at Sandy, "What happened?"

"Jack Frost!" I heard Jamie say.

"He can see me?" I said still looking at Sandy.

"Yes I can see you."

"You can hear me?" he nodded. _I wish your sister could._

"Jamie," I heard Alex call, "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, Jack Frost?"

"What?" she came into the room.

"I'm talking to Jack Frost." _Please, remember._ She looked up, but didn't see me. _Think, think, OH!_ Just as the day we met, I blew into my hand, and threw a snowball at her.

"Where did that come," she looked at me, "from?"

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

My face lit up, "Yes, do you remember anything at all?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry, but I feel I've met you before. How are you real?"

"How are you real?" I countered.

"So you were right about him, Jamie."

"So is Santa, and the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny, and Sandman!"

"Ok, sure."

"No, he's right, they're all real, and so is the Boogeyman" I gestured toward the three. She blinked, squinted, then gasped.

"Told ya," Jamie mocked her.

"Well, we need to go and take care of Pitch, but it was nice talking to you again."

"Wait, will I see you again?"

"If you want to…bye Alex." Sandy and I brought the other Guardians back onto the sleigh. We had to wait for North to get up before we could use it, so we just waited.

"Ah, Sandman, I've been looking for you," a dark voice said. "I thought you deserved a front row seat to see my nightmares do their work. Does this look familiar Sand-Man?" He said rubbing his fingers together, black sand fell, "It took me a while to perfect this trick, but finally I found a way to turn your dreams into nightmares."

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

"Ah Jack, still with the good guys, aren't you? You are still full of hope, hope that children will believe in you and your little girlfriend will remember you."

"She's no my girlfriend…"

"Sure. Now enjoy the show." Dozens of dark figures made of the black sand formed around us.

"You take the ones on the left; I'll take the ones on the right?" (insert fight scene, Pitch leaving, Sandy dyeing, etc.)

"We have to stop Pitch," North said.

"What else can we do?" Tooth asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I have to prepare for Easter."

"Bunny is right, just this once, Easter is more important than Christmas."

"Did you all here that?"

"Come on, we need to prepare."


	10. Easter Eggs and Pitch's Lair

"Everyone get into sleigh."

"Ah ah, we're going my way," Bunny said tapping the ground. We jumped in and ended up in Bunny's place. "Alright mates we have some eggs to decorate. Wait…" his ears twitched, "something's not right." Everyone readied there weapons and charged.

All we came across was a little girl, "Sophie?" and everyone put their weapons back.

"How did she get here?"

"I don't know…" as everyone began to quarrel, Sophie chased an elf around.

"Somebody do something!"

"Don't look at me, I invisible remember?"

"Don't worry bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan! Look at all the teeth with a little blood and gum on them…" to which Sophie screamed and started to run away.

"Blood and gums?" I asked, "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

"We are very busy bringing joy to children we don't time…for children."

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought.'

_(Insert Bunny's speech about how cool Easter is.)_

"Well, I better bring Sophie home," I volunteered.

"Ok, but hurry back."

After I dropped Sophie off, I decided to say hi to Alex. But as I went to see her, I heard a voice yelling my name, "Jack! Jack!" It was Alex! I headed toward her voice. As I was flying through the woods, I noticed an old bed on the ground below me. The voice was coming from a hole under the bed. "Alex?" I whispered, jumping down the hole. I was surprised to see a huge room full of Baby Tooths all locked in cages. They all twittered in delight at seeing me. "Sh! Keep it down, I'll have in out just as soon as I-"

"Jack?" A different voice asked me, but a familiar one. It was coming from the pile of teeth below. I dove down and started looking for the source of that voice.

"Looking for something?" I turned around, and he had his arm around Alex. "Don't be afraid Jack, I'm not gonna hurt you, but I can't say the same about your little girlfriend," he gestured to Alex.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so, it's the one thing I always know, people's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you or at least remember a time when they did. And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen, to be like this? Well fear not, for the answer to that is right here," he held out one of the tooth containers. "Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" I slowly reached out my hand, but as I expected he pulled away and left. "Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. Why did you end up like this, unseen, unable to reach out to anyone? You want the answers so bad-"

"Enough of this, why do you have Alex?!"

"Well, I decided I would give you a choice. Either take your memories and know who you are and why you're here, or take your girlfriend and run." Anger boiled up inside of me, "Tick tock." I wanted to kill Pitch, but who knows what he would do to Alex. _But, what about my memories? …What about her memories? I can get mine later. _"Make a decision; don't want anything to happen to such a pretty face," Pitch said grinning darkly.

"Leave, Alex, alone!"

"Suit yourself," Pitch said, pushing Ales off the "balcony" where they stood and disappeared.

"No!" I yelled, flying up to catch her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, who was that?"

"Pitch Black, the Boogey Man."

"What does he want?"

"To be believed in, to be feared by all and to destroy every child's belief in the Guardians."

"The Guardians?"

"Yeah, I need to help them hide Easter eggs, I'll explain on way there."

***Sorry it's a bit choppy.**


	11. Chapter 11 (idk what else to call it)

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, "Where were you!"

"Why?" I asked, setting Alex down, "What's going on?"

"Pitch, he attacked and crushed all the eggs," North answered.

"Where were you?!" Bunny repeated. I opened my mouth to answer, but he cut me off, looking at Alex, "And what is she doing here?"

"Well-"

"Jack! Why would you bring a human here?" North asked.

"She-"

"We don't need anyone getting hurt!"

"She almost did!"

"What?"

"Pitch kidnapped her, I would have helped with the eggs, but I help to save her."

"It's ok, Jack you were just protecting her. Now we need to protect the rest of the world's children."

"I want to help," Alex chimed in.

"What?" all the Guardians asked.

"I want to help," she repeated.

"Alex, you don't know Pitch or what he can do," I urged, not wanting Alex to get hurt.

"I don't care what he can do, I want to help."

"What can you do? We can barely do anything to him on our own. We need more children to believe in us," Tooth said.

"Really? Because I know a few kids that might be willing to believe."

"I can take you home and we can get to work," I offered, she nodded and blushed, I smiled.

"Wonderful, we will come with," my face fell.

"But, we can go our own ways," Bunny said, pushing North the one way and gesturing with his head for Alex and I to go the other way. _Wow, I never thought Bunny would do that for me._

"Ready to go?" I asked Alex.

"Yeah."

"Hold on," I picked her up bridal style and shot up into the air.

"Whoa!" she yelled, hugging me tighter. A huge smile spread across her face as she looked up at the night sky. "Wow," she whispered. I slowly lowered her legs and (reluctantly) took her arms off of my neck and took her hand in mine. I looked over at her, amazed at her beauty. The moonlight shined on her, making her glow, "Wow," I breathed. _No! I have to focus, we need to help the Guardians, I don't need to be distracted, and she doesn't even remember me._

_*Alex's POV_

"I want to help."

"What?" they all asked.

"I want to help."

"Alex, you don't know Pitch or what he can do," Jack said, I blushed at his closeness.

"I don't care, I want to help."

"What can you do? We can barely do anything to him on our own. We need more children to believe in us," The Tooth Fairy said.

_Jamie…_"Really? Because I know a few kids that might be willing to believe."

"I can take you home and we can get to work," Jack offered; I nodded, smiling.

"Wonderful, we will come with," my face fell.

"But, we can go our own ways," Bunny said, pushing North the one way and gesturing with his head for Jack and I to go the other way.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Hold on," he said, picking me up bridal style and shooting up into the air.

"Whoa!" I hugged him tighter. I looked up at the night sky. "Wow," it was beautiful. Jack slowly began to let go of me until we were only holding hands, I blushed again.

The breeze lifted my legs up, I felt like I was flying. _Well, I kind of am_. I looked over at Jack and smiled. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You said we have met before, but why don't I remember you?"

He sighed, "Pitch stole your memories, but we're going to get them back."

"But first we need to stop Pitch."

"Well, here's our stop. What's the plan?"

"There are a lot of kids in my neighborhood that are still up. If we could just talk to them, we could get them to believe."

"I have an idea."

"Let's go."

_*Jack's POV_

When we got to the first house, I covered the windows with frost. (A/N insert the scene where Jack gets Jamie to believe for about ten houses). After each house, I told the kids to meet outside while Alex got Jamie and Sophie.

"What's going on?" one asked.

"Well, before we get to that, we want you to meet a few others."

Alex gestured to the Guardians (who showed up earlier) saying, "Meet Santa Claus,"

"Hello!"

"The Tooth Fairy,"

"Hi!"

"And the Easter Bunny."

"G'd day mate."

"Wow!" the kids all cheered as the Guardians seemed to appear one bye one.

"How does this help us?" I whispered to Alex.

"If they believe in you guys, you'll be stronger, right?"

"Right, but what about Pitch?"

"If their not scared of him, then he'll have no power over them."

"How will you manage to do that?" I asked.

"Watch and learn. Everyone! We need your help. There is a man out there; he is the one giving all of you nightmares." They all gasped, "His name is Pitch Black. Knowing him, he'll be here any minute, but don't be afraid. You don't need to be scared, he can't hurt you."

"But he gives us nightmares."

"Have any of you ever heard the saying, 'There is nothing to fear but fear itself?'" they nodded, "Well now you know why they say that. Pitch can't scare you if you don't let him." _Wow, she's good_. "When he comes, just stay behind us, there is nothing to be scared of."

"Oh yes there is."

***Sorry, not very well written.**


	12. Defeat and Retrieve

**I know this isn't exactly what happens, but this is how it goes in my story. :P**

_*Narrator's POV_

"Oh yes there is."

Some of the kids gasped. "What are you doing here Pitch?" North demanded. Alex whispered something to Jack who gripped his staff and nodded. He then proceeded to whisper to the kids, "We're going to have some fun," but the Guardians and Pitch didn't notice.

"Well I thought I'd put an end to the Guardians, but I can see you remain persistent."

"Pitch, we will give you one more chance, now go."

"Who's going to stop me? Your little band of scared little children against all my nightmares? " which appeared behind him and the children crowded together behind the Guardians. "Hahaha, attack!" His nightmares charged at the Guardians who charged too.

"Now Jack!" Jack flew up and created dozens of snowballs in front of everyone. But Alex go something a little better, a sword and bow made of ice with plenty of arrows. A storm of snowballs and arrows came at the nightmares. Black sand flew down where the dark creatures once were. The children were all too happy to help their childhood heroes.

"You think you can defeat me with snowballs and smiles? You don't know what I can do when I know all your greatest fears?"

"We're not afraid of you!" Jamie yelled.

"Neither are we!" Jack chimed in.

"What?" Pitch fell to the ground at his loss of power.

"You're just a bad dream Pitch, you can't hurt us," Alex said.

"W-what do you know? My nightmares are still here, they can smell your fear."

"That's not us," said Jack, "You might want to run." And he did, hopefully never to be seen again. Jack turned to Tooth, "Now, let's get those teeth back."

"Wait!" Jamie yelled, "You're leaving?" Jack nodded, "Will we see you again?"

"Yeah! I'll come around every winter."

"Can you come back next week? I have a math test."

"Sure," Jack chuckled, then turned to Alex, "Come on, we're going to get your memories back."

The other Guardians had left when Tooth asked, "Where are the teeth?"

"Follow me," Jack said grabbing Alex's hand and flying up.

When they got to the palace Tooth got busy freeing the Baby Teeth and gathering the tooth canisters. They piled up in her arms and as she and the Baby Teeth flew away, two of them fell. Jack caught them and realized they were Alex and his! (**A/N I don't know if I wrote that write, help?**) "Here, these belong to you," he said, handing the container to Alex.

They opened theirs at the same time, watching and remembering. _I had family!_ Jack thought, "Jack! I remember!" Alex hugged him. Jack was startled, _I can't believe she remembers!_ Then he quickly wrapped his hands around her, a single tear streamed down both of their faces. They looked into each others eyes and wiped away the others tears. Alex quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on Jack's lips. He leaned back down and kissed her, and she kissed back.

The End


End file.
